108660-classes-lack-flairstory-is-weak-i-hate-myself-for-making-this
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I love Jak and daxter, but jak and daxter also had cool and dark moments, its just been more silly after another and really good story, so I don't think this is fair. The powers had darker effects and darker looking hues, I meant as in the flair of the villain classes and how they were portrayed, I know they eventually became open to both sides, that's what hurt the game and destroyed the villain side. The Warrior is a given for any mmo game and it is what it is, but lore wise its not something that people look at with suspicion or distrust and is just another job for the character. And lore wise this is the same for every other class minus a little bit for the esper. None of these classes really have a grand history or something they do that is taboo or questionable, like the Necroshamens who raise the dead and are hated by many for it. In wow all the classes have these grand histories and a type of personality that comes with the class, where a rogue could be involved in dirty dealings or how the Death Knights have very troubling pasts and are forever marked by said fate. But as I said before, in wildstar its just another job and no one even touches on it, there is no stigma or bias between classes ect lore wise. This is why I wanted a "dark" class who isn't very accepted generally by the public on both sides of the conflict. And the path system is pretty but its adding a level of predictability to your content that makes me bored easily with it making me want to dabble in all of them all at once. And all the hard cores are just choosing paths that are useful while questing ect. | |} ---- ---- Pfft, I rolled all six classes, one to each character, and I spread out among all paths. I really didn't like things like Death Knights and Warlocks because, truth be told, as an RPer I was always looking to get outside the system. One of my DKs, the frost DK, I played ICly as a chimera shaman. I hated the whole, "Well, you're a death knight and you were a hero and you were defeated at LHC and became a dark hero etc. etc...." because that's not my character. I didn't want to play a "warlock" like some fantasy version of the Gangster Disciples, it's just a class. So I appreciate that I'm not told a bunch of personality traits or backstory that are going to be either assumed or ignored, at random, by the community because of my class. My warrior is a warrior because he's packing heavy armor and a sword. My spellslinger is a spellslinger because he's got a pair of pistols and an overcoat. I don't have to deal with the game telling me I am a bounty hunter or a knight for justice unless I go that way with my path. I get that you like it, I just don't share your opinion. I love the central story a lot more; I don't think they lost anything by not making your class more pronounced in your story. They're varied enough in their mechanics as it is (as you may have noticed from the veritable shitstorm on PVP subforums about balancing after the last drop). | |} ---- ---- I never wanted a whole back story to go with your character, but a reputation that proceeds your class, how you want your character to be is on your, but for example as a death knight you still killed a ton of people before coming to your senses, or as a warlock you are still using dark powers for virtuous purposes and people are going to be against that regardless. In wildstar there is no bias between the classes except for the Esper, but that is pretty much over and done with. Wouldn't you think a Strain class would be interesting for example? Not only for gameplay purposes but for story purposes, how factions would be weary and suspicious of you ect. | |} ---- Not particularly, really, because I would play it and have to ignore whatever is going on. It's also very strange when things get back to in-game, because those DKs are everywhere. Their lore was barely touched on post Wrath, so what are they now? We have a bunch of "untrusted" death knights now walking around as players? Considering how much customization we have, between housing, costumes, et al, I really don't feel that classes are improved by being shoehorned into the same lore. I'd much rather they simply add branching storytelling that is accessible by any class. | |} ---- Stalkers are techno-assassins, and clearly have a fairly dark reputation. Medics vice versa Warriors have a merc reputation SS have a freelance / lack of loyalty reputation Espers have a river tam reputation Engineers have an engineer reputation (if you've played TF2 you know what I mean). They are much more subtle than in some other games; and aren't overbearing on the class. But I have noticed some quest dialogue when my characters are referred to by their class, and with some apparent prejudices towards that class. | |} ---- Well for Engineers it's gone from "need a dispenser over here" to "Damnit the Derpbots are at it again!" | |} ---- I want that too, but certain phrases and quotes could be different because of what you are, but in wildstar no such thing exists anyway, they're all just jobs. Also the Deathknights are just trying to be like what they were before, there is some different phrasing that can happen if you are one, since you are indeed undead and proof of Arthas ect. There are quest givers who name your class, but its a generic insert class name here deal, they wont talk differently to you otherwise for it. | |} ---- That's not entirely true... I have noticed some different dialogue based on my class. Not a lot mind you, but I do very clearly recall quest givers specifically referring to my medic skills, and IIRC one even made fun of me for being on the front lines as a Medic.... | |} ---- I'd have to see this, I have seen no such thing in game so far. But even so, I think we need darker class that can be played to fill in this unique gap. But I think this thread may have worn out its usefulness. Also don't forget about the need for more in depth questing for the people who enjoy such content, Wow and swtor are already doing it while Wildstar left it completely in the dust. | |} ---- I prefer it that way, though. The weapons and armor you use don't necessarily define what your character does for a living. Mobsters and cops both carry guns, but in this game anyone carrying a gun is a "spellslinger". Thankfully, Carbine stayed away from delving too far into assuming your motivations based on your class, because Death Knights can be very pigeonholed by their lore in an RP setting especially. I hated that. I hated when people would drag the paladin lore out and anything your paladin did with questionable motivations was grounds to auto the loss of your powers. Whole nights of RP in WoW broke down into pointless arguments about whether death knights are all dead or not. The worst was when I got to Wymrest Accord and my orc (played from day 1 as a sort of warrior hermit/samurai long before there were monks in the game) was actually placed on /ignore by half the inn I was in because he didn't go ape shit over someone challenging his honor to start a fight. The more they leave to me to work out about my character, the better. | |} ---- I said in previous posts I don't want that, your character is who you want it to be, but a reputation is still on said class. If you're using taboo powers, there will be people offended by it ect. I am still gunning for a dark class, and some even more in depth story telling, because the story telling now forces a personality onto your character into some silly persona. | |} ---- Considering we're poisoning each others' water, torturing each others' prisoners, and conducting vast amounts of unethical research, I really don't think there needs to be a "dark class". Why should an entire class be dark when you can be dark all on your own? A class is nothing but a set of tools; Carbine smartly doesn't give you too much guidance on how your character works. Many of the things you "say" can be interpreted different ways, if you say anything at all. But this game is plenty dark and grim on its own in places. I don't need to have my character to have a part of hard coded background that the community won't allow me to avoid, no matter how much I like or dislike it. I mean, why should a whole class be "dark"? There's plenty of dark shit in this game already, I really don't want my class to end up defining anything about my character besides what kind of guns and skills he uses. It leads to that ridiculous FFXIV problem. "Wait, if I'm the last of these dragoons and we're so rare, why are there so many people wandering around in this armor?" Or "Wait, if I'm a black mage and I'm mistrusted as reckless and destructive, why the Hell are these people allowing me to buy armor and weapons in the shop? Why are they even STOCKING weapons for black mages?" Like I said, it's better to have branching paths in the storyline that anyone can take rather than special-snowflaking an entire class into Mary Sue-dom. | |} ---- They're are people who want to be a unique snowflake, one that is not necessary liked for what he is. And those dark elements are just the power struggles of the factions. I would like to see how they react to a said dark class that many people have a problem with, like the Strain. | |} ---- You can call that out as a character, but not for your training. Hell, last week Seeger (a warrior/soldier/weaponsmith) conducted a voodoo ritual wherein he killed three members of the Dominion, drained their blood into a keg, and quelched a guy's blade in it to give it a thirst for murder. He's a dark character. However, someone else could play that same combination and come up with something different. Having the class become a stigma is the one thing that annoys me most in RPGs: restricting control of my character's background. You could be a former Dominion turncoat and have that as part of your backstory. Hell, the Exiles themselves are VERY wary of the Mordesh at times because of their background, especially Victor Lazarin. But I'm thankful Carbine didn't make my class something it didn't have to be. It sucks to like a character's class but hate having to walk into RP because you can't just ignore a part of the backstory. Besides, I'm better at writing dark characters and backstories than any game company has yet. If the Death Knight is our model for this dark class, it can stay in WoW. I liked the story well enough, but I've definitely written better. | |} ---- ---- ---- IIRC those were just early names for existing classes. | |} ---- ---- ---- I honestly don't see how the personality of your character in this game could feel more forced than swtor. | |} ---- On that note: I always liked, as part of the Sith Warrior story-line, that you could spare Jaesa's parents. Aside from the in game mail you get from them later, I liked to have thought that Barras would have tortured them to death as some weird form on vengeance on Jaesa's former master, even though that was technically a "good" choice. On topic: To an extent, I like that some classes/archetypes have a stigma about them. Rogues hung out in Old Town or whatever back in the day in WoW, and the poison reagent dude was there and everything. That didn't mean all of them were shady scumbags. You could play them as Loveable Rogues or Gentlemen Thieves or whatever with a bit of a dark side ala the poisons. That's part of what draws me to the class archetype. Well, that and I love all the usual mechanics that go with it. | |} ----